


How To Love

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Michael, Family Drama, Feminine Michael, Fluff, Lots of Weed, M/M, Smut, Sophmore Calum, Sophmore Michael, Top Calum, it's lowkey, runaways - Freeform, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "My mom is a workaholic, yours is a bipolar junkie," Michael scoffed, leaning his head back against the concrete wall and Calum blew out the smoke that filled his lungs and handed the joint to the smaller boy next to him. "Just cause they lost their own love because of each other doesn't they can take ours."





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> i've been so inspired to write something cute, sad, and happy at the same time so i'm real excited for this story.

Michael almost felt his heart burn as he exhaled. The ice cold air danced above him while his ears and nose were stained a bright red with the cold prickling his skin. He laid on the frost-bitten grass at the peak of the morning as every light in every house was off and the only noise that accompanied him was the birds that flew above him. 

He had spend another hour to himself, most likely catching a cold as he lay unmovable with the sky beginning to paint streaks of purple and orange. Though every morning getting sick was worth seeing Calum turn the corner with his headphones in and his entire body bouncing as he ran down the pavement. 

Calum had asked multiple times why Michael would lose sleep to simply talk to him about anything but the blond insisted it was for himself. To experience nature or whatever he has come up with for an excuse. Calum never believed him anyways, he'd always roll his eyes before sitting down next to Michael and watching the sky slowly change colors.

Michael was thankful that today was Friday. It had seemed like years that he and Calum had the time or sneak out and be together even though it has only been two weeks. It was typical for them both to sneak out of town to a random party and drink and smoke their problems away. Or they would just talk in their building or go out for dinner but the time they has together are always the most memorable. And while time slipped from their hands, Michael let Calum talk today. He laid on his side with his arm propped up and holding his head while Calum kept his eyes concentrated on the sky. He went on about the science project he completed which somehow unraveled into joining in the football team. 

Michael insisted Calum should join, though he would also be in favor cause he could watch a bunch of cute and sweaty guys every Saturday but mostly _Calum_. 

But soon the cold was unbearable and the time was getting closer to 7:00. They both began to worry their parents would awake so they said their farewells before rushing to their houses that were only 30 feet apart. Michael made sure that his mother was still tucked in bed before he went to his own room to get changed. Which she was, completely engulfed in her brown duvet and she clung onto the small stuffed elephant and Michael sighed before rushing to his room.

His morning routine didn't include much, and Michael was clean and dressed with a backpack on his shoulders as he ran around the house within twenty minutes. Ashton was finally awake and downstairs fully clothed while sipping his coffe and eating a banana. He was mainly focused on his phone and completely ignored his younger brother while he rushed to the kitchen cabinets and pulled out three orange containers. 

"Ash why can't you organize her pills more often you're the one with time." Michael scoffed quietly, popping all three bottles open before putting one on each day. Ashton licked the reminiscing coffee off his lips without taking his eyes off his phone.

"You always have enough time you just waste your time with Calum." He responded and Michael frowned, placing the last few pills in before putting away the bottles.

"I never waste my time when I'm with Calum, it's the only time I get to see him." The younger brother huffed and Ashton seemed to lightly regret what he said as he looked at his brother with sorrowful eyes. Michael got the message and nodded after putting a waterbottle next to the weekday pill organizer. "Let's go."

The drive to school was short and held in a comfortable silence as usual. Eyes were always locked on the pair when Ashton parked with his expensive looking car, clothes, brother, everything. Ashton's life was typically deemed as perfect but both him and Michael easily denied it.

Michael bid his brother a thank you before going to his locker, instantly greeted by Ashley and Luke who were far into their argument on Breakfast or Dinner. Michael barely listened but chipped in a couple times while cleaning his locker. His face lit up when he saw Calum walk by with his big group of friends and Calum gave a warm smile and wave to his best friend before walking into his class. 

 

Michael sighed once Ashley said class was about to start so they both said goodbye to Luke before rushing to Geometry. After everyone settled down and multiple papers was sent to everyone to complete, Michael finally took his mind off school. The entire time Michael simply doodled on his classwork and thought of a shirtless Calum playing football while not realizing his own smile that was plastered on his face.


	2. Sex on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael hated how Calum knew him inside out. Sure, it had some perks but Calum liked to talk things out while Michael just liked to sleep, eat and fuck things out, completely ignoring whatever was bothering him. Calum knew, which was why he did his best to support Michael with his needs however the concerns Calum had bothered him to the edge.

Michael had a blunt in his hand and a silky bomber jacket lightly slipping off his shoulders.

The music was so loud that he couldn't even hear his own racing thoughts and his eyes tinted with brown shadow as they were slipped closed. He was in pure bliss, this being his second joint and he has never felt more alive. Though it seemed awfully too cold to be in an abandoned warehouse with nothing but one jacket and ugg boots, the concern was ripped from his mind when Calum suggested they would hang here for a few hours and get high.

Listening to Only U and moving his hips in coordination to the song and lip syncing the lyrics with a smile, Michael danced through the smoke filled warehouse. He was completely oblivious to the gaze that was held on him by his best friend who smoked from the bowl, sitting on the mattress. He let himself get lost into the feeling, his mind in his own world

"I fucking love it when you dress like this," Calum spoke up, his sweet voice lightly raspy and Michael opened his eyes, bringing the joint to his lips that were painted with a matte pink. He beamed, though Calum couldn't see as the older boy took Michael by the hips so their bodies were as close as possible. The feeling brought warmth through the both of them and Michael tilted his head back to exhale. The smoke danced around their heads, adding to the foggy room. Their hips danced with the music and Michael was living. "You're perfect."

"Thank you," Michael whispered back, his cheeks blazing red and it wasn't blush because Michael isn't a huge blush person. Michael felt soft lips behind his ear and He bit back a smile before turning around. Calum stared down at him, chocolate eyes focusing on the beautiful boy below him and Michael didn't know how much Calum adored him. "I'm happy we're finally together again."

Calm agreed with nod, causing Michael to smile once again and the Maori boy smiled back small. "I missed you awfully." Michael mumbled, wrapping his arms around Calum's next and going on his toes so their faces were even across each other.

"We see each other everyday, babe." Calum spoke back with a smile, his thumbs rubbing on Michael's hips and the younger boy couldn't focus on just one thing Calum was doing and it was all driving him crazy. Michael bit his lips, forgetting the joint between his fingers as Calum seemed to as well his chocolate eyes focusing on the blond's pink lips and forest eyes.

"I know," Michael answered, his fingers running through Calum's soft brown hair and he pursed his lips. "I just miss us together, like this. Miss smoking together, dancing," Michael muttered and He turned around with his back slightly arched to poke out his bum that was lightly pressed at Calum's crotch. He pursed his lips to his a cocky smile swaying his hips to the beat and bringing the blunt to his lips. Calum breathed out, completely fascinated by the boy who's hips worked perfectly against him. His big hands laid on his best friend's hips as they moved, bringing Calum even closer to arousal.

Michael spun around as the chorus started, and he dropped the rest of his joint on the floor, letting it die out. "Miss your body." Michael whispered, going back on his toes but Calum already picked him up and spun him around in a rush, dropping Michael onto the big mattress next to a night table and the small boy smiled and bit his lip. The song switched as Calum went on his knees, his shirt thrown off onto the hard floor that didn't compare to what was in his pants.

He looked into Michael's eyes, letting the boy start to take off his bomber jacket and toss it over. The boy was breath taking, pretty make up on his pretty face. Calum seeing his best friend like this is his favorite thing. Blown forest eyes that are filled with lust and need , plump parted lips, chest rising and falling.

"You're beautiful." Calum muttered, leaning down so his forearm supported him adjacent to Michael's head. Their lips were even closer, and at his time, with faded minds their lips seemed even more delicious to each other than before.

Michael burst, grabbing Calum by his hair and pulling him down so their lips met as quickly as possible. Their lips moved against each other hastily, Michael instantly letting Calum take over his body and mouth, the feeling of Calum's hand placed on his cheek with taste of weed between their tongues.

The Maori boy was first to pull off but his lips instantly moved to Michael's neck, biting and licking at the pale skin in eagerness to make a mark. Hips began to roll against another, drawing out breaths intoxicated with pleasure from Michael, who laced his fingers through Calum's hair. "Cal just fuck me." Michael soft voice spoke out hidden between a gasp of pleasure as he arched his back and rolled his hips into Calum's hands that cupped the bulge in his skinny jeans.

Calum's lips left Michael's neck where multiple marks were left and he smirked, taking his hand back and running his finger through soft blond hair. "Okay baby."

Michael had to bite back a smile as he let his head roll to the side. His eyes slipped closed as Calum began to take both of their jeans and toss them to the side, during the process Michael received a few kisses at his waist that left him breathless. Michael heard Calum curse under his breath and he opened his eyes, seeing his best friend running his hands down Michael's thick thighs and admiring the black and pink underwear that could almost break from the bulge trapped under them.

"You amaze me, Michael Clifford." Calum muttered, kissing at his thighs and the younger boy hummed in content. "Do you need to be prepped?" Calum asked while pulling the panties off and Michael pursed his lips when they were dropped to the floor. He hesitantly opened his legs and Calum's lips pursed at the sight if a pretty pink jewel glued onto the buttplug Michael was supporting. "God damn."

Calum circled his finger and the plug a few times and pushed it in deeper into Michael, causing the boy to whine and wiggle his hips closer. Calum slowly took the plug out, keeping eye contact with Michael the entire time and so much arousal shot through the both of them with eyes piercing at each other. Once the plug was finally out and placed on the floor, Michael let out a breath he didnt know he was holding, chin lifted towards the ceiling and he gulped. Michael watched as Calum brought two fingers to his mouth, tilting his head down again and allowing the younger boy to take them in his mouth and suck at them until they were fairly lubricated. He then slid them out, Michael sucking even harder and afraid to lose eye contact. He continued to watch as Calum circled his fingers around Michael's clenched rim and the boy huffed and pushed his hips closer. He smirked, sinking in fingers in though it wasnt hard as Michael was mostly stretched from the plug. After mindless play, Calum added a third finger and curled them upwards, causing Michael to grip the sheets and arch his back once again, a curse falling from his lips.

Calum wiggled his fingers as they were circled up and Michael left out a huff as he rolled his hips down onto his best friend's fingers. Calum could barely hear the begs that were ripped from Michael's throat but once they registered in his mind, Calum took his fingers out without hesitation and flipped the pale boy around. He bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of a fresh bruise on Michael's back, running his hand down the skin and lightly going over the purple mark but Michael never noticed.

Michael couldn't help a small giggle as he bit his lip, shaking his ass and he knew Calum was staring as he felt a harsh slap at his left cheek. He huffed, getting on his knees and elbows and he started to shake his hips to the music. He heard Calum pop open the bottle of lube and Michael peaked back as he could hear slick noises Calum slowly jerking himself off before leaning down and spreading Michael's cheeks apart to look at the pink hole that was lightly gaping. Calum licked his lips, that Michael wanted to kiss the fuck out off, and he licked a long stride at Michael's hole.

The smaller boy muttered profanities as his own precome dripped onto the naked mattress. Calum pushed his tongue in after circling it around the rim, and before Michael to concentrate on the feeling, Calum pulled back and without a warning he began to push into Michael.

"Fuck! I hate it when you do that" Michael huffed, but he began twerking his ass down onto Calum's dick in desperation. He could hear Calum chuckle and smack Michael's ass another time, causing Michael to groan and start to fuck himself onto Calum. With his hand covering half of Michael's ass, Calum began to thrust in the same pace. He wrapped his arms around Michael's chest and brought him up so Michael's back was against his chest. The pale boy moaned, spreading his legs comfortably before he began to bounce on Calum, throwing his head back. Calum took advantage of him doing that, biting on the skin and sucking to create more red marks.

"Shit." Michael muttered, their movements meeting and he ran his fingers through Calum's hair and left his hands in the soft strands as he began to bounce even harder. Calum's grunts, Michael's moans, and continuous slapping was a sound the pair grew so familiar with however it will always continue to drive them crazy.

Calum cursed under his breath before he pushed Michael down back into the previous position, catching the boy off guard. He started fucking into him harder, causing Michael to whine and Calum was overcome with multiple feelings. The smoke of reminiscing weed still circled over their bodies and the effects still engraved in their brains, causing the sex to feel even better and the feelings for each other to completely inflate.

Calum pulled Michael's head up with a handful of his hair, forcing the boy to support himself with his hands. "Fuck yes" Michael gasped, lips parted and he breathing became rapid. Calum bit his bottom lip, and with his extra hand he slapped Michael's ass causing green eyes to roll back. Michael's arms became weak and Calum loosened his grip on the blond hair as his entire body shook, cum spilling onto the mattress with a string of "shit"s from cherry lips.

Calum huffed, moving his hips faster into Michael as the other boy gasped and ran his own fingers through his hair with his eyes closed. When Calum pulled out Michael instantly turned around, wrapping his small hands around Calum's dick and jerking him off as quickly as possible, tongue stuck out and touching the tip just in time for Calum to release in his mouth with a load moan.

Michael's hand slowed down until he was finished, and he gulped down Calum's cum despite the disgusting taste. Another curse fell from Calum's lips as he gently ran a hand through Michael's hair, causing the boy to smile and slip his eyes closed. Calum leaned down and pecked Michael's lips before muttering, "let's clean up and go home, baby"

 

"What's been on your mind lately lover boy?" Calum spoke up with mac and cheese and applesauce on a tray, walking into his bedroom and MIchael jumped at the sight of food. Calum smiled as he placed the tray on the bed and threw off his shirt and jeans to his closet. "You haven't done much talking today."

"God I'm starving." Michael mumbled, taking a huge bite of mac and cheese and looking up at Calum who got in bed next to him. He chewed slowly and Calum kept a gaze on him and he sighed when Calum raised an eyebrow. Michael could tell Calum knew, which was aggravating that Calum had learned to read him so well.

"Babe what happened after you got home from school?" Michael rolled his eyes and Calum scoffed quietly when he took another bite of mac and cheese to prevent himself from talking. "I knew something was off since we got in the warehouse tonight."

"Nothing happened, Calum." Michael mumbled. Calum sighed and lifted the covers so he could get under them and reached over to turn off the lamp. The only light in the room was the TV playing softly at the opposite side of the room and Michael continued to eat his mac and cheese. "I noticed the bruise on your back."

Michael paused, biting the inside of his cheek before he put the fork back down onto the tray and placed it onto the floor. He took his pants off along with his panties, going to Calum's dresser and taking a pair of black boxers to wear.

"I just fell, stop making such a big deal out of it." Calum didn't believe a word Michael was saying, and he sighed as Michael got back into the bed, instead of paying attention to the concerned boy next to him, he took his phone off the nightstand and started scrolling through instagram.

"Michael put down your phone and talk to me, please." Calum was able to keep himself from getting agitated when Michael ignored him, and instead took the iPhone out of his best friend's hand and put it on his nightstand. Michael didn't argue, he simply let his hands fall to his side.

"It was just my mom Calum, nothing new."

Michael seemed mildly agitated, and he sunk into the bed, turning to his side with the covers up to his ears. Michael hated how Calum knew him inside out. Sure, it had some perks but Calum liked to talk things out while Michael just liked to sleep, eat and fuck things out, completely ignoring whatever was bothering him. Calum knew, which was why he did his best to support Michael with his needs however the concerns Calum had bothered him to the edge.

So Calum just sighed, turning down the TV knowing Michael liked it on as he slept, and he leaned over to give a kiss to a mop of dirty blond hair poking out of his bed. Michael shifted closer to Calum, sighing quietly when the other boy settled down and wrapped his arms around the other the best he could.

"Sweet dreams, Angel"

**Author's Note:**

> please comment feedback xx


End file.
